


Always

by souralpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Multi, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souralpha/pseuds/souralpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to two sharp points of weight on his chest and small hands on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Hope you enjoy even though its short :)

Stiles wakes up to two sharp points of weight on his chest and small hands on his cheeks. He’s awake, but he keeps his eyes closed for a few minutes, feeling two eyes attempt to pierce holes in his face. A grin tries to tug at his lips but he tamps it down.  


“Daddy.” A voice whispers, small puffs of sour breath blowing across his face. Stiles ignores it and lets out a loud, long fake snore. The weight on his chest shifts and giggles. “Daddy get up.”  


Stiles cracks open his eyes, letting the smile take over his face as his daughter slaps lightly at his cheeks in an attempt to make him get up faster. She giggles again when she sees his eyes open, and outright laughs when he flips so she’s laying underneath him. Making sure to keep his weight off of her, he presses light smacking kisses to her face.  


“Daddy stop!” She laughs, her eyes glowing blue as she playfully growls at him. “Santa came, we gotta go open presents! Papa says so!”  


“Oh, Papa says so, does he? And where is Papa right now?” Stiles asks, seconds before the bed dips and Derek lays down next to them. His face is soft and fond as he looks at his mate and his daughter.  


“Laura woke me up an hour ago.” Derek says, after kissing Stiles good morning. “I made her pancakes so she would let you sleep a little longer.” The clock says six, though, so it isn’t like it made much of a difference. The five year old manages to wriggle her way out from underneath them and bolt out of the bedroom door.  


“Come on!” She yells as she runs. Derek and Stiles share a fond look as they stand and follow her, listening to the sounds of the pack milling about downstairs. The Hale house, after it was restored, was made big enough to house the whole pack, even if they all had their own houses. Someone had put on Christmas music loud enough to hear throughout the house, and a candle that smelled like warm vanilla was lit. The living room was bustling with activity, everyone trying to get settled while the kids bounced around excitedly.  


The pack exchanged tired good mornings and merry christmases with each other, and managed to touch their alpha and his mate in some way as they settled into the only love seat in the room. Stiles felt warm and content in the way only family could make you, with his daughter in his lap and his father just coming in with his arm around Melissa. Scott, holding his youngest son Adam against his chest, grinned hugely at him.  


Stiles cast a look around the room, at his pack and family. Allison was trying to get their daughter Victoria to sit down with her stocking, though she kept insisting it would be better to open presents first. Isaac was on the floor in front of her, sitting next to Danny and rubbing circles into his hand with his thumb. Boyd had his arm around Erica, a hand pressed protectively over her swelling belly while she smiled in Stiles’ direction, glowing with pregnancy.  


Lydia and Jackson weren’t awake yet, but Tristan was babbling happily to Melissa as she shed her coat and hat. Stiles’ dad came over to run his hand over his head and then shake hands with Derek and proceed to talk about the Mets. Laura crawled into his lap with her frosty stocking in hand, hoping aloud that she got lots of candy (she did, Stiles knew how to spoil his daughter correctly.)  


This- this feeling of family and belonging was more than Stiles could ever wish for.


End file.
